Compressor components having an airfoil, such as a compressor blade, are held within a rotating disk or shaft and are designed to rotate at a high rate of speed in order to compress a fluid passing through, such as air. A compressor typically comprises a plurality of stages, or rotating disks of blades, of diminishing diameter that raise the pressure and temperature, of the working fluid at each stage to a pre-determined level at the compressor exit.
Axial compressors having multiple stages are commonly used in gas turbine engines for increasing the pressure and temperature of air to a pre-determined level at which point fuel can be mixed with air and the mixture ignited. The hot combustion gases then pass through a turbine to provide either a propulsive output or mechanical output.
A series of vanes may be welded together to form a vane assembly. However, typical welding techniques and vane designs have permitted cracks to permeate through the welds and airfoils. Cracking may impact the integrity of the vane assembly and thus, the turbine engine.